


Sam Fingers Dean (Podfic)

by Oddfront



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fisting, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/pseuds/Oddfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of CallMeB's Sam Fingers Dean Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Fingers Dean (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dean Is A Slut For His Little Brother’s Fingers In His Ass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020204) by [callmeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/pseuds/callmeb). 



> This is incredibly underage sweeties, if that squicks you out please don't listen to it. No children were used or hurt in the making of this fic or podfic. This is recorded by Oddfront, who is over the age of 18.

This recording can be found here: [Sam Fingers Dean](http://oddfront.tumblr.com/post/77927409198/sam-fingers-dean-part-one-this-podfic-was)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening, if you enjoyed it, please leave feed back ;) I love to know what you guys think.


End file.
